Speech recording for internal auditing and compliancy to legal regulations is common practice in modern call centers, conferencing, and collaboration solutions. Raw recorded data is stored in formats such as MP3, WAV, etc. that pose challenges for search, filtering, and advanced processing of the content (such as print, copy into the document, create reports, citation, etc.). It also requires more storage than transcribed text after speech-to-text conversion which is often employed to, simultaneously, avoid storing lots of raw data and allow easy indexing and searches. Additionally, after converting live speech to text, the record loses personal attributes, so that the transcribed record cannot be reliably linked to the original voice(s). As a result the voice transcription cannot be used in legal and business cases relying on voice identification.